Cable storage arrangements and devices are used in the telecommunications industry to mange fiber optic cables and prevent unnecessary or excessive displacement of optical fibers. Some examples of known arrangements include cable management panels having a chassis and sliding drawer with various devices contained within the interior of the drawer that manage the cables.
Insufficient grounding can cause problems with the proper functioning of cables stored within such panel arrangements. Some conventional panel arrangements utilize grounding devices, such as grounding wires, for example, to ground the drawers to the chassis. The wires, however, often become pinched between the drawer and chassis during movement of drawer. Other problems associated with wires and other conventional grounding devices include wear or fatigue of the grounding components, and the cost and complexity of assembly associated with providing such grounding devices.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to grounding devices, generally to provide a long lasting grounding device that reliably functions without pinching or fatigue to better manage the electrical ground of cable management panels.